


December 7, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos cried out after Livewire's attack knocked him down near the jewelry shop she attempted to rob in Metropolis.He winced. He guessed he wasn't going to run any errands with his daughter this time. Amos looked around and Supergirl wasn't present. Scowling, he tensed the minute Livewire smiled and approached him. Amos also guessed that he wouldn't live long enough to view the next day.





	December 7, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos cried out after Livewire's attack knocked him down near the jewelry shop she attempted to rob in Metropolis.  
He winced. He guessed he wasn't going to run any errands with his daughter this time. Amos looked around and Supergirl wasn't present.  
Scowling, he tensed the minute Livewire smiled and approached him. Amos also guessed that he wouldn't live long enough to view the next day.

''Harming preachers?''

Amos blinked after his eyes widened and he recognized the girl's voice.

Frowning, Supergirl flew into Livewire as fists contacted her. Knocked Livewire down on one side.

One smirk materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he stood. The corner of his mouth nearly reached one eye the minute Livewire scowled and fled. ''Thanks,'' he said with a nod before Supergirl smiled.

''I'm going to follow Livewire so that she doesn't cause other forms of mischief,'' Supergirl said.

Amos frowned. ''We're running errands.''

It was the return of Supergirl's frown as she flew behind Amos with droopy shoulders.

''I saw that,'' Amos said after Supergirl stuck her tongue out.

THE END


End file.
